The present invention generally relates to spinal fixation devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for augmentation of fenestrated pedicle screw assemblies.
A technique commonly referred to as spinal fixation is employed for fusing together and/or mechanically immobilizing vertebrae of the spine. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebrae relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spine. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat many degenerative conditions and, in most cases, to relieve pain suffered by the patient.
In some applications, pedicle screws can be inserted into the vertebrae of the spine and connected with a rod in order to provide immobilization and stabilization of the vertebral column. Fenestrated pedicle screws are sometimes injected with a cement-like bone augmentation material to aid in anchoring the screw within a vertebral body of reduced bone quality. However, there are some disadvantages associated with current instrumentation and methodologies for augmentation, including solidification of the bone augmentation material in an injecting device prior to injection and leakage of the bone augmentation material during injection into the fenestrated pedicle screw. In some cases, instruments are configured in such a way that they block access to neighboring surgical sites.
There remains room for improvement in the design and use of instrumentation associated with pedicle screw insertion, such as instruments that have enhanced leakage control, preserve space around the surgical site, and streamline and shorten the overall duration of the augmentation procedure.